1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a film lamination apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the film lamination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that has wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds, and thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer may include an organic light-emitting layer that emits visible light when voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes.